The present invention relates to a jointer for compacting and smoothing mortar joints of masonry walls. Jointers are well known in the building industry as being used for compacting mortar in joints, for instance, in a brick wall. Many different types of jointers have been suggested, among which so-called raking tool can be referred to as one example. The raking tool is provided with a generally smooth surface protruding outwardly from a flat guiding surface. The protruding portion is designed to enter the joint and to compact mortar therein while simultaneously smoothing its surface. It is also known to provide convex jointers having two generally straight and parallel portions each disposed at transverse spacing from the other. The convex jointer has a convexly curved straight surface, and its use results in a straight, convexly curved joint, as opposed to a generally flat surface of the joint provided by the raking tool. A modification of the convex jointer is so-called V-jointer which provides a surface of the joint having, in transverse cross-section, the shape of a V. The raking tool provides a deep recess, which is, generally, formed by scraping off a part of the mortar in the joint. It is disadvantageous when it is desired to produce a joint that would be weatherproof. If the joint is to be weatherproof, then concave or V-shaped joint is preferred, not only because of its shape, directing water out of the joint, but also due to the fact that the mortar within the joint is compacted.
The disadvantage of the concave or V-jointers so far in use is that they are designed for a predetermined width of the joint. If the desired width of the joint is smaller or greater than the particular jointer, then the tool cannot be used satisfactorily; if it is too wide for the joint, it is virtually inoperative, and if it is too narrow for a particular joint, then the compacting function of the tool is not satisfactory as "bleeding" of mortar occurs to one or both sides of the jointer.